There has been growing interest in systems for providing cross-promotional functionality between applications (commonly referred to as “apps”), which allow the user to claim and use a reward, which he/she has earned while using one application, in another application. Systems of this kind are described in US 2013/0324259 A1 and US 2013/0324260 A1, for example.
Known systems for providing automated cross-promotions between electronic games have made use of a cross-promotional engine on a server that connects to users' electronic devices via the Internet to track each user's progress and their cross-promotional rewards. In these systems, reward definitions relating to rewards that a user has obtained while using a first application are sent to the cross-promotional engine, which stores the received reward definitions for subsequent retrieval by a second application which the user may open and use to claim their reward. These systems have the advantage of being versatile in that the second application need not run on the same device as the first application, allowing the user to benefit from using applications on a variety of different devices (e.g. their home PC, smartphone, laptop computer etc.).